The Girl Next Door
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: *SLOW UPDATES* AU! Elizabeth (Lizzie) Brown has been living in Mystic Falls with her mother and sister May for a few months now, going unnoticed. That is, until Kol spots her, then all hell breaks loose. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to use the name Eliza, but it was too close to Elijah and I thought that'd be weird. **

**So I went with Lizzie instead. If you want to see what she looks like, just look at the cover I made.**

**Allow me to explain my AU thing to you: Elena is human, Stefan and Elena are together, Kol is alive, and Klaus has called a truce. **

**P.s. It's official, Whispers in the Dark has been Cancelled. Sorry :( **

**P.s.s. I CHANGED MY USER NAME :)**

**Anyway, Happy Reading. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Brown made her way down the stairs, as she did every morning, and to her kitchen. There waited her older sister (only by a month) May and her mother, Clarissa. They smiled at her and greeted her upon entering.

"Sleep well?" Her mother asked as she set down two plates on the table.

Lizzie and May sat down at the table, where the two plates were set. Lizzie sat on the left side of the round table while May sat on the right. Their mother grabbed a third plate and set it down between the two girls.

"Yes." Lizzie answered her mother.

"May is trying out for cheerleading. You should too." Her mother suggested.

Lizzie sighed. It was always like this. Ever since they moved to Mystic Falls, May had blossomed into this outgoing, preppy, social butterfly. While she herself stayed a anti-social bookworm. Though it was clear she wasn't changing, her mother still tried to push her to be more outgoing like May.

That just wasn't Lizzie though. Instead of pinning after boys on the football team or gossiping with her gal pals, Lizzie sat under a tree or somewhere outside and just enjoyed a good book or drew in her sketchpad. Enjoying nature.

"I wasn't aware there were tryouts for cheerleading." Lizzie admitted. She wasn't one for school dances anyway.

"Omg, Lizzie! I told you yesterday." May reminded her sister. "So, are you going to tryouts?"

Of course, she had to ask now. May wasn't doing it intentionally. She might of been some glamour girl now, but she wasn't a bitch. She was actually wondering if her sister was going to tryout, she really wanted her sister to. She asked because she cared. Not to get her mother going on how Lizzie should be more outgoing.

"I'm not sure yet." Lizzie lied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll want to." May predicted. "It's going to be epic."

Lizzie laughed. May was a girly girl now, but that didn't mean she didn't still use words like epic and awesome.

"I bet." Lizzie nodded, smiling.

"Well, lets get going girls." Their mother said, standing up suddenly. "We have to get going or you two will be late."

Ah, yes. Another day at Mystic Falls High School. Oh joy.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Lizzie and May made their way onto campus and started to walk toward the school's entrance. That is, until May's blonde preppy friend ran over to greet her.

"May!" Caroline Forbes ran over and gave May a hug.

"Caroline!" May laughed as she mocked Caroline's greeting.

"Hey, so you're still coming after school to tryout for cheerleading, right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course." May confirmed. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Are you going to tryout too, Elizabeth?" Caroline asked.

"Not sure yet." Lizzie told the preppy blonde.

Lizzie didn't really like Caroline too much. It's not that Caroline was a bitch or anything. She was sweet, really. She was just a little too preppy for Lizzie's taste. They barely ever talked.

"Well, you should." Caroline encouraged her.

"I'll think about it. See ya." Lizzie called over her shoulder, heading for the main entrance of the school.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Lizzie made her way home from school. May had stayed after for cheerleading tryouts. Lizzie had no intention of trying out for cheerleading. It was a sport for preppy energetic, limber people and she was none of those things.

As usual, Lizzie didn't go inside right away. Her mom was probably still at work anyway. So, she sat down on the porch swing, just outside their door, and got out her sketch pad. She was currently working on some drawing of a girl, sitting in the corner of an empty room alone.

Her head was place in her knees as she curled up in the corner of the lonely, dark room. There were words sketched into the walls. They weren't pleasant words either. Lizzie wasn't sure what inspired her to draw it, but she knew the girl and the words on the wall were her. Or how she saw herself.

To Lizzie, her drawings were like pages from her journal. In fact, she considered her sketchpad her journal. A journal written in a code only she could understand. She held it near and dear. Never letting anyone look through it. She wouldn't want anyone to. It held all her thoughts and feelings. And she liked to keep those things to herself.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Lizzie resumed sketching, blocking out the world as she did so.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol made his way down the street. He had decided to take a walk on this lovely day. He hummed along to the music which was blasting through the ear phones plugged in his ears, which were connected to his phone. Technology had come a long way in the last century.

As he made his way down the street, he passed the Gilbert home. Since he had been let out of his box, those people had been nothing but annoying. He was really sick of them and would love to just rip out their hearts and watch as the life faded from their eyes.

Sadly though, Klaus and Elijah had called a truce with these people, so they were off-limits.

Continuing on, Kol passed by the house next to the Gilberts and if he wasn't paying attention, he would of missed the girl sitting on the porch. The first word that came to his mind upon seeing her was...stunning. She was ordinary and plain, but stunning.

A natural beauty.

There was no need for make-up, she had a near to flawless completion, aside from a few blemishes here and there. She had long wavy brown hair, though a little frizzy, it was perfect to him. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green and her face was thin, complemented with perfectly pink, pouty lips. She had an athletic build but tried to hide her body under the long white sweater she wore over her blue jeans.

The girl hadn't noticed him standing there yet. A smirk spread over Kol's face as he realized she was too far gone in her drawing to notice anything. Though he could tell at any moment she would turn from the feeling of being watched.

Not wanting to be caught, Kol continued on his way. Just as predicted, the girl looked up just as he was about to pass her. He sent her a smirk but didn't stop to chat. He would have time for that later. She raised an eye brow at him as they exchanged a glance, then went back to drawing.

Kol was a little irritated she didn't swoon like most girls would of, but he figured she probably just wasn't used to the attention.

That would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie looked back up from her drawing, watching as the stranger she had just made eye contact with, walked away. He was handsome, that was for sure. She continued to stare at his back. For some reason, she just couldn't take her eyes off him. Lizzie wasn't one to gawk at boys, but this guy was different.

He had short, perfect, tousled brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. His face was defined and sharp, topped off with perfectly shaped lips. He had a lean athletic build. Not super muscular, but not skinny either. Just perfect in her eyes.

She wondered why a guy like that would even look her way. She was just so plain. He probably had a billion girls chasing after him. And what was with the smirk? Maybe he was just overly confident. Smirking at any girl that made eye contact with him.

Well, he had a good reason to be arrogant, he was handsome and wasn't afraid to show it. Unlike Lizzie. She wasn't ugly, she never thought of herself like that, but she definitely wasn't happy with her appearance. She wished she could look more like her sister May. She looked like a model from the cover of a fashion magazine.

While Lizzie looked more like the average typical teenager that went unnoticed. And she _did_ go unnoticed. Though, she didn't mind. She was never one for the spotlight anyway. She liked to just stand in the back and blend in with the crowd. Out of the limelight.

Sighing, Lizzie was suddenly in no mood to draw anymore. So, she picked up her backpack and her sketchpad and headed inside.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol kept walking around the town, not knowing exactly how long he had been walking. He was a little, dare he say, excited to meet that girl he saw on the porch. When the moment was right, he'd say hello, flirt a little, then she'd be his. And _that's_ when he'd kill her.

_This is going to be so much fun_.

Somehow or another, Kol ended up at Mystic Falls High School. Apparently, the cheerleading tryouts were over. He watched and smirked at the girls in their little uniforms. Some of them smirked back, acknowledging him. That's when he caught sight of his sister.

She was chatting with some girl with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Probably, the only girl on the team willing to talk to Rebecca. The girl kind of reminded him of the other girl he had saw on the porch earlier that day. Sister, maybe? Deciding to get some answers, he walked up to his sister and her friend.

"Hello, sister." He greeted Rebecca with a smirk.

"Go away Kol." Rebecca sighed in irritation.

"That's no way to talk to her brother." Kol countered.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." The blonde girl said.

"I didn't want you to know." Rebecca told her.

"And who are you? if I may ask." Kol flashed her a charming smile.

"May Brown." The girl stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Kol Mikaelson." Instead of kissing her hand, like he would with most girls, he just shook it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can catch up sometime." May flirted with him.

"Maybe." He flirted back with no intention of catching up with her.

"I gotta get back home to my sister." So, she _did_ have a sister. "Bye Rebecca!"

"See you later, May." Rebecca called back.

Once May was out of earshot, Rebecca turned to her brother, glaring at him. She knew what he was up to, but it wasn't going to happen on her watch.

"Stay away from her, Kol." Rebecca warned. "I mean it."

"I have no intention of going after her." Kol admitted. "Though I would like to know more about this sister of hers."

"You mean the bookworm?" Rebecca asked, starting to walk off. Kol at her heels.

"Perhaps. What do you know of her?" Kol asked, intrigued.

"I just know her name is Elizabeth Brown, her sister calls her Lizzie. Poor girl, sorta the black sheep of the family." Rebecca said.

"And what does she look like?" Kol asked.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Because, I believe I may of saw her on my way over here." Kol told his sister.

"Really?" Rebecca said. "Well, she has long frizzy brown hair, emerald green eyes, she's always sketching or reading and she always wears semi-baggy shirts."

That sounded exactly like the girl Kol saw earlier.

"Do you plan on killing the girl?" Rebecca asked him.

"Not for awhile." Kol told her. "I want to have some fun with her first."

"Alright then. It might be for the best anyway. The girl never really fit in." Rebecca insulted the girl.

Leave it to Rebecca to pass judgment on someone she barely knew. Like she was one to talk about not fitting in. She was a vampire living among humans for Christ's sake. And besides that, she barely had any friends. Due to her vicious attitude toward people.

Arrogant as always, but weren't all the Originals?

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Lizzie heard the front door open and close. She could only assume it to be one person. May. Her sister walked in, wearing the cheerleading uniform. Apparently, she had gotten the spot on the team. May was smiling the whole way into the living room, plopping right down next to Lizzie.

"How did the tryouts go?" Lizzie asked, not really interested.

"I got the spot." May boasted. "You are looking at the newest member of Mystic Falls Cheerleading squad."

"Congratulations." Lizzie said dryly.

"I know you meant that sarcastically, but thank you." May smiled.

Lizzie smiled back.

"After practice I bumped into Rebecca's brother." May told her younger sister.

"Fascinating." Lizzie said sarcastically, then propped her head on her hands, turning to her sister. "Tell me more."

"Haha." May laughed. "But this guy was tots gorge."

"That hot, huh?" Lizzie laughed. Her sister and her weird texting words.

"You have no idea. His name is Kol Mikaelson. He's tall, handsome, with perfectly messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes." May swooned.

Lizzie paused. Could it be the same guy?

"And was this guy a little arrogant, with a green jacket on, listening to music from his phone?" Lizzie glanced at her sister sideways.

May blinked at Lizzie. "Yea...how did you know that?"

"I think I saw him pass by our house earlier today." Lizzie said.

"No way!" May gushed. "This is so weird. I can't believe we bumped into the same guy."

She _would_ gush about something like this.

"Did you talk to him?" May questioned.

"No." Lizzie said. "Like I said, he _passed_ by. He didn't stop to chat."

Figures he would stop to chat with May. Lizzie was nothing special.

"Oh well, his loss." May assured her sister. "Wasn't he just gorge?"

"Yes, he was very handsome." Lizzie got up from the couch. "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"Kay, love ya sis." May blew a kiss to her.

Lizzie laughed. "Love you too."

She climbed the stairs and headed toward her room. Her thoughts on the mysterious man named _Kol_.

So, they bumped into the same guy. What were the chances?


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie hadn't seen the stranger named Kol in a few days. Not that she was looking or anything...Ok, so she was. But you would too if you were in her shoes. He was extremely handsome. Was it wrong for her to want to see him again?

She was on her way to Mystic Grill when the exact person she had been looking for stepped into her path.

Kol.

"Hello." He grinned at her. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

She said nothing and continued to gawk at the man in front of her.

"Kol Mikaelson." He told her.

It took Lizzie a second to get her thoughts together. She closed her mouth slowly and looked up at his handsome face.

"I'm sorry...What?"

He chuckled. "My name is Kol Mikaelson. What is yours?"

"Oh...uh...it's..." For a moment, she had forgotten her name, then it came to her. "Elizabeth Brown. But you can call me Lizzie."

She stuck her hand out for him to shake it, but instead, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand lightly. A shudder of pleasure sweep over her body. Giving her a warm tingly sensation from head to toe.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Elizabeth Brown." He smirked and dropped her hand. "Brown?...Do you have a sister named May Brown."

Like he didn't know.

"...Uh...yea." She stuttered.

Oh, this was just too easy. Kol had never sought an easier prey in his life. One look at him and she was star struck. It amused him. _She_ amused him.

"Kol!" A British accent said from behind him.

Lizzie noticed how Kol tensed a bit and anger flashed behind his eyes, even though he was still smirking. She looked over his shoulder and saw a gorgeous blonde man with cool blue eyes and a slim athletic build. He looked similar to Kol.

_His brother, maybe?_

"Yes, Nik?" Kol asked, not turning around.

"Stop flirting and let's go." The blonde man growled.

_Flirting?_ Lizzie wondered.

Kol sighed. "Until next time, love."

With a quick peck on Lizzie's hand, Kol walked backwards toward his brother. Smirking at the now blushing Lizzie. He winked at her and turned to the blonde man. Lizzie watched, glued to her spot, until the two male figures disappeared from her view.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie saw her sister, May making her way toward her. She had just come out of the Grill. It's where Lizzie was headed. She promised she'd met her there later. Apparently, May had this weird idea that if she kept cramming her and her friends together, they might click.

It was a nice gesture, but it wasn't that easy. Besides, she wanted to make her own friends.

"Hey May." Lizzie greeted her sister.

"I thought I saw you out here." May smiled. "Come on."

May pulled her sister inside the Grill. Lizzie gave one last look in the direction where Kol and this "Nik" guy disappeared. They were long gone by now. Thank god. May would of jumped all over Kol. She wondered if he kissed her hand when they met too.

Lizzie decided to keep her meeting with Kol a secret. At least, for now.

"May!" An overly perky Caroline waved May over.

May smiled and waved back, pulling her sister to the group of girls at the table. It was Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Lizzie had met all three of these girls before. She even had the "pleasure" of meeting Rebecca, but that was only one time.

"Guys, you remember my sister, Lizzie." May gestured to Lizzie, smiling.

"Of course." Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

"Hope you don't mind I brought her along." May said, sitting down, pulling Lizzie with her. "She really needs to get out of the house more."

_Gee, thanks sis._

"Of course not. Your always welcome." Caroline assured Lizzie.

That's one of the few qualities she liked about Caroline. Though most of the time she was overly perky, she was also very kind. She didn't mind if people from out of her social circle sat with her. If they were nice to her, she was nice to them. Simple as that.

"I know what you mean." Elena joined the conversation. "I practically had to drag Jeremy here."

Jeremy. Now there was a nice guy. Lizzie had bumped into him a few times. They even chatted once. He had complimented her drawings. They weren't the ones from her "journal" they were just projects from class, but he saw them. He thought they were good, but his were great.

"Uh...I'm just going to-" Lizzie wanted to go talk to Jeremy, but May pulled her back down to her seat.

"Oh no you don't. I know Jeremy's a looker," May winked, "but this is girls night. You're staying."

"Fine." Lizzie sighed and sat down.

"Oh no. If you want to talk to Jeremy, he's by the pool tables." Elena encouraged her.

Elena wasn't trying to push Lizzie away. She knew that. No, this was about Jeremy. As subtle as Elena was, Lizzie knew that she was just trying to push her into asking her brother out. But she had no intention of doing so.

Lizzie didn't have a crush on Jeremy. Well, not anymore. At first, when they first bumped into each other, she was really smitten with him. But it only last a few weeks. She wasn't infatuated with him, just the way he treated her. With kindness.

However, everyone just assumed that Lizzie was still head over heels for him. So, naturally, everyone tried to push them together. They knew how shy and anti-social Lizzie could be. They thought they were helping. Their hearts were in the right place, but she didn't want to be pressured into anything she didn't want.

"No, it's fine...I'll catch up with him later." Lizzie flashed Elena a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Elena smiled and nodded.

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and May started a new conversation. Probably sensing how uncomfortable Lizzie was feeling. As always, Lizzie spaced out as they slowly but surely cut her out of their conversation. Lizzie looked around Mystic Grill...she saw Matt, Jeremy, some other random people, Alaric, and...

Damon Salvatore.

He and Alaric Saltzman were sitting at the bar. They were chatting about something. If only she could read lips. Lizzie had only seen The Salvatore brother's around town. She had never actually met them or talked to them. Despite Stefan being Elena's boyfriend.

They were both so handsome. Though, if she had to pick, Damon would be the one for her. However, with Kol in the picture now, even if Damon begged for her on his knees (yea, right) she would still pick Kol. There was just something...different about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

But she definitely wanted to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie was sitting on the couch that evening drawing. While her sister sat next to her watching TV and her mom made dinner in the kitchen. Lizzie was still thinking about Kol. She just couldn't seem to get him out of her head.

The door bell rang and neither sister bothered to get up.

"Oh no, it's fine." Their mother, Clarissa, said sarcastically. "I got it. It's not like I'm busy or anything."

Both of her girls looked up at her and smiled. Their mother knew how lazy they could be. Claire, their mother, only shook her head, smiling. She dryed her hands off with the towel, set it down on the kitchen counter, and headed to the front door.

She opened it to reveal a tall, young, handsome man with dark brown messy hair and brown eyes.

"Hello." She smiled. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I do hope I have the right house. Is this the Brown's residence?" The man asked.

"Yes it is." Claire told him.

"Ah, good. I'm here to see your daughter. I'm a friend of hers." He said.

"Oh, May?" Claire asked.

"No, Elizabeth." He smirked.

Claire's mouth gaped open. This handsome man was here, not for May, but for Elizabeth. Her little Elizabeth had a visitor! A _boy_ visitor! Her mother smiled at the young man in front of her, excitement bubbling in her.

"Oh." Claire smiled. "Come in, Come in."

"Thank you." The man flashed her a charming smile.

Time seemed to slow down for a minute as Kol stepped past the threshold and into the house. He was in. That was easier than he thought it would be. Apparently, Elizabeth's mother was one of those moms that encouraged this sort of thing. That or the woman was just excited her daughter had an actual visitor. Either way, he was invited inside.

Let the games begin.

"Elizabeth! You have a visitor." The mother called her as she shut the front door, then turned to him. "What is your name?"

"Kol Mikaelson." He smiled at her.

Lizzie hadn't come yet, so her mother assumed she didn't hear her. So, Claire took Kol into the living room. Lizzie and May were both on the couch, May turned and instantly gaped at the man. Lizzie was still drawing and May had to nudge her to get her attention.

"What?" Lizzie snapped.

Then she saw her sister was staring at something from behind them. She turned and almost screamed in fright. It was Kol! He was in her house! How did he know...well, he did pass by her house, but it's still creepy how he knew where she lived.

"Elizabeth, you have a visitor." Her mother smiled.

"Kol." Lizzie breathed.

May turned to her. "You two met?"

"Yes, just today actually. I hate to drop in so unexpectedly-" He was cut off, which annoyed him a bit.

"No, it's no trouble really. A friend of Lizzie's is a friend of ours. Right May?" Their mother asked.

"Right." May smiled sweetly.

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. Was her mother listening at all! Kol and her had just met today and he was already at her house, dropping by unexpectedly. How was that not creepy? He could be a stalker or a psycho killer. But all her mother cared about is that her dear, shy, daughter had a friend.

"We were just about to sit down for dinner." Her mother smiled at Kol. "Would you like to join us?"

"NO!" Lizzie shouted, standing up from the couch.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scowled.

"I mean...he can't." Lizzie said, looking at Kol. "Right?"

"I would love to join you for dinner, Mrs. Brown." Kol said, not taking his eyes off Lizzie.

Lizzie's mouth dropped and her mother smiled at him.

"Lovely! I'll set out another plate." Her mother clapped her hands together and practically skipped off to the kitchen.

Lizzie glared at Kol as he continued to smirk at her. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

"So, Kol. Tell us about yourself." Her mother decided to start the conversation.

Everyone was seated at the dinner table. Kol sat across from Lizzie, next to May, while Claire sat at the end of the table. Her mother had decided that instead of sitting at the round kitchen table like usual, she thought it'd be better if they all sat in the dinning room with the long rectangle table.

"Oh not much to tell. I have three brothers that I live with and one sister. I am the youngest of the men in our family, but older than Becca." He told her.

"Becca?" Her mother asked.

"His sister? Remember? She and I are on the cheerleading squad together." May answered for Kol.

"Oh yes. The tryouts. Lizzie? Did you go?" Her mother asked, getting her attention.

Lizzie had been staring at her plate, just moving her food around. Occasionally shoveling some food into her mouth. She was trying her best to pretend she didn't feel Kol's eyes on her. But she knew he was staring. She looked up to her mother, snapping out of her daze.

"Uh...no." Lizzie put her head down in shame.

The last thing she needed right now was another lecture from her mother about being more outgoing.

"Well, I suppose there is always next year." Her mother sighed in disappointment.

"I believe Lizzie would of made an excellent cheerleader." Kol smirked.

Lizzie lifted her head. "I'm not interested in cheerleading."

"You'll have to forgive her. She's a bit shy." May jumped in.

"Yes, I see." Kol grinned.

"So, Kol. Do you have a girlfriend?" May asked.

"No. No girlfriend." Kol locked eyes with Lizzie. "What about you, Lizzie? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." May answered for her, laughing as she did so. "She's a bit of a loner."

"May!" Her mother scowled. "Lizzie just has a harder time socializing with other people."

_Oh, yea_. Lizzie though sarcastically. _That sounds better._

A buzzing noise was coming from Kol's jacket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A look of irritation crossed his features, but Lizzie was almost sure, she was the only one who noticed. He put his phone away.

"This has been a lovely dinner, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. Family business." Kol said, standing up. "I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's fine. We were so glad to have you." Claire said.

"Yes, it was a pleasure." May batted her eyelashes at him.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Brown." Kol smiled at her charmingly.

They all walked Kol to the door. He opened it and stepped out.

"Goodnight." He said to them. "Elizabeth."

Kol grabbed Lizzie's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly and longer than necessary. His eyes locked with hers.

"Until next time."

Normally, Lizzie would of been somewhat irritated that this stranger was touching her after following her home, but the look on May's face was priceless. Lizzie knew it was just killing her to see the guy she liked all over Lizzie. That made Lizzie giddy inside. As wrong as it was.

"Goodbye, Kol." She smiled at him and lightly closed the door.

This dinner turned out better than she had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie woke up from a dead sleep that night. She opened her eyes immediately, sitting up in bed. She looked around in the darkness for a moment before fumbling for her lamp. She turned it on with success. The light shined, lighting up her whole room.

She wasn't sure why she had woken up so suddenly, but she had this eerie feeling someone was watching her. Though, with one look around the room, she realized that it was nothing but paranoia. She probably just woke up from a nightmare she couldn't remember.

That's when Lizzie noticed something. Her window was wide open. She was sure she had closed and locked it that night. Maybe she hadn't. Brushing off the eerie feeling, she got up to close the window. Before she actually closed it, she looked outside. There was nothing, but the crickets chirping.

Just as she was closing her window, Lizzie saw something standing in the shadow of the tree, just outside her room. She was on the top floor, so it was hard to make out. Squinting, she realized it was a man. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as she stared at the man below, but when she blinked, the man was gone.

Her heartbeat steadily decreased and her breathing went back to normal. Perhaps, she imagined it. She had just woken from her sleep. Yes, that was it. She had imagined it. Or so she hoped. Either way, he was gone now. She hadn't even got a good look at him.

Quickly, Lizzie shut and locked her window, looking out her window one more time. The man still wasn't there. Sighing in relief, Lizzie climbed back into bed and tried to get some sleep. She turned her lamp off and drifted off to sleep quickly.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Lizzie was woken up again that night. She sighed in irritation when she checked her alarm clock and realized it was 3:34 am. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, then she heard a loud thud come from downstairs. She sat up in bed, not quite sure if she really heard it or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Another bang sounded from downstairs. Lizzie jumped in fright. Maybe her mother was having a nervous break down...again. Lizzie really didn't want to deal with that. It was bad enough the first time. Though, after hearing another bang, she decided she should check it out.

Slowly, she climbed out of her bed. She didn't want to go alone, so she went to May's bedroom to see if she'd go with her.

"May?" Lizzie whispered and opened the door.

But May wasn't in bed. So, it was May who was downstairs. Lizzie made her way out of May's room and down the stairs. She looked around the kitchen, where she was sure the noise was, but no one was in there. She then proceeded to the living room.

The room was dark so it was hard to see. Lizzie went to turn on the lamp when she stepped in something wet and sticky.

"What the?" Lizzie turned the lamp on and scream.

There beneath her feet was a pool of thick red liquid. It was blood and it was everywhere. Lizzie looked behind the couch and saw her mother and sister on the ground. They were pale and bleeding from their necks, eyes wide open in terror.

Lizzie let out a scream and dropped to her knees next to May, sobbing.

"No, no, no!" Lizzie checked her pulse, but she was dead.

"Relax, Darling." A British voice said from behind her.

Lizzie turned and looked up to a smirking Kol. There was blood smeared all over his mouth. She gasped in horror. Kol smirked at her, titling his head in amusement.

"Your turn." His canine teeth extended into sharp fangs and veins appeared under his eyes.

He speed toward her at an inhuman pace. So quickly, that he had her in his grip and standing up, before she could blink. He moved her head to one side, then reered his head back and pierce the exposed flesh on her neck. Lizzie tried to get away from him but all she could do was scream.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_"

Lizzie woke up from her nightmare. She was gasping for air as her hand went to her neck to check for wounds, but there wasn't any there. It had just been a dream. No, a nightmare. Slowly, Lizzie laid her head back on her pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

She had never experience such a vivid dream before. It was just so _real_. Luckily, it wasn't. Finally, calming down, Lizzie was able to get back to sleep.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol sat perched on the tree, just outside Lizzie's room. He could still hear her rapid heart beat from the dream he had given her. He reveled in the sound. He could still taste her sweet blood on his tongue, but he wanted the real thing. Sooner rather than later.

However, he didn't want to end the game so soon. This was part of the fun. Sending his prey terrifying and sexy dreams to get her blood pumping. Then when she was so paranoid that she jumped at each and every sound, when she'd beg for him to touch her like he would in the dreams, he'd strike.

Killing her so quickly, like he usually did, would of been boring. Kol was glad that he had extended his time with her. It was fun. Well, to him at least. For her, it was terrifying. But he just couldn't resist playing with his food.

He couldn't wait until he got to taste her blood for real. Virgins always did have the sweetest blood.

And soon, it would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days and Lizzie had nightmares every night. They were all of Kol, some terrifying and some...not so terrifying. The things he did to her in her dreams. Lizzie shivered. Luckily, she hadn't seen him in a few days either. She was doing her best to avoid him.

Though, something told her, that if he really wanted to find her, he would.

Lizzie was on her way home from school, constantly checking to make sure Kol was no where in sight, when she bumped right into someone. She gasped, scared to find out who she had bumped into. Her backpack ripped open and everything spilled out. She looked at the person she bumped into.

Stefan Salvatore.

"I'm sorry." He said to her, bending down, picking up her things.

"It was my fault." Lizzie bent down to help him pick up her things.

They collected the items quickly and Lizzie placed everything in her bag. Stefan helped her up. This was the first time that they had actually bumped into each other. He was such a gentleman. Though, she would of guessed. He sent out that kind of vibe.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem. I don't believe we've met." He stuck his hand out. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Elizabeth Brown." She shook his hand. "But you can call me Lizzie."

"Brown?" He questioned. "As in May Brown?"

"Yea, she's my sister."

Everyone knew May, but not Lizzie.

"I didn't know May had a sister." Stefan said. "She doesn't talk about you."

"Well," Lizzie swung her bag over her shoulder, "That's what happens when your the black sheep of the family."

Stefan gave her a pity look. She didn't like it when people looked at her like that. Like she was some broken toy that needed to be fixed.

"Oh Brother!"

Stefan rolled his eyes at the familiar voice. Lizzie seemed confused when he did so. She looked past him to see the older Salvatore brother coming there way.

"What, Damon?" Stefan asked, hiding the anger in his voice.

"Making new friends I see..." Damon nudged him and winked. "Who's this?"

"Elizabeth Brown." Lizzie waved at him. "But you can call her Lizzie."

"Brown? As in-" Damon got cut off.

"May Brown. Yes. She's my sister." Lizzie finished for him.

"Little May didn't tell me she had a sister." Damon looked her up and down. "And she didn't say how attractive you were either."

Lizzie blushed. "She doesn't talk about me."

"Oh. Black sheep, huh?" Damon nodded. "I can relate."

Lizzie looked at him in surprise. She was expecting the pity thing again. Instead, he said he can relate. That was definitely new. She liked Damon already.

"Hello, Darling." Lizzie felt _him_ put his hands on her shoulder and then whispered in her ear. "Miss me?"

Lizzie removed herself from him and spun around to face Kol. Of all the times to find her. At least this time she had someone with her.

"You know him?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, for a few days now." Kol pulled her over to his side.

"Seems like little sister likes to play with fire." Damon teased, then turned to Kol. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope." Kol smiled at them, but there was a dark look in his eyes.

"I...have to get home." Lizzie stuttered, noticing the tension.

Before she could move two steps, Kol had grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I'll take you home." He smirked at her.

"I don't think so." Damon yanked on Lizzie's arm, pulling her to him. "I'll take her home. Your brother wants to talk to you anyway."

Damon was lying, but he figured it would give him some time to get Lizzie away from him.

Kol let out a silent growl. "Where is he?"

"Mystic Grill." Damon said instantly.

"We'll catch up later." Kol promised Lizzie.

She only nodded and watched as he left. Lizzie was glad when he was out of sight. She couldn't deal with him right now. Not after all of those dreams she had been having. She just couldn't face him, no matter how handsome he was.

"Thanks." Lizzie said to Damon.

"Let's go. Before he finds out that his brother doesn't actually need to speak to him." Damon dragged her along. "Bye Stef!"

Lizzie looked behind her at Stefan. He was just standing there, staring at them as they left. Was he really going to let Damon take her home? For all she knew, he could of been a killer of some kind. Though, she didn't think he was. Or at least, she hoped not.

"Why isn't Stefan coming?" Lizzie asked Damon.

"He's going to stay behind to make sure Kol doesn't come after you...I mean, follow you." Damon flashed her a cheesy smile and continued dragging along.

"He doesn't need to follow me." Damons' comment went strait over her head. "He's already been to my house."

Damon stopped abruptly, causing Lizzie to bump into him. She took a few steps back and he let go of her hand, spinning around to her.

"What do you mean he's already been to your house?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"He's been over for dinner." Lizzie murmured.

"You invited him in?" Damon seethed.

"...Well, yes..." Lizzie backed away from Damon's intimidating figure.

"You idiot!" Damon snapped at her.

"...Excuse me?" Lizzie was confused.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked, knowing the answer. "Of course you don't."

"What did I do?" Lizzie asked him.

Damon didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her arm tightly and roughly dragged her along with him. They got to Lizzie's house, but he kept dragging her.

"You passed my house." Lizzie pointed behind her, but he pretend he hadn't heard her.

Damon continued to drag her all the way to the Gilberts house. He stopped when they reached the porch and pulled out his phone. He called Stefan. He needed to be here for the little conference they were going to have with Lizzie. He noticed her backing away from him, down the steps, but he just yanked her back up to the porch.

Lizzie let out a squeal. She wasn't going anywhere. That much was obvious. She listened as Damon talked to someone on the phone.

"Stefan, you need to get over to Elena's now. Kol's been invited into Lizzie's house." There was a pause before he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

He only looked at her.

"Come on." Damon then dragged her into the Gilbert's house.

* * *

**HA! This chapter developed all on it's own. I just kept writing. **

**I still have no clue how it came to this xD**

**Anyway, hoped you like it. I did! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon dragged Lizzie inside the Gilbert's living room and sat her down on the couch. Instantly, Elena was in the living room, looking at Lizzie with a worried expression. Then Jeremy and...Alaric Saltzman followed. Why was Mr. Saltzman in their house? Did he live with the Gilberts?

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked, glancing between him and Lizzie.

"The idiot invited Kol into her house." Damon told Elena.

"What?" Elena looked to Lizzie.

Then the front door opened and we all watched as Stefan made his way into the living room. He was standing in front of Lizzie, next to Damon and Elena. Alaric stood on Lizzie's right as Jeremy was behind her. They all looked at her, waiting for some answers, but she didn't even know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Lizzie begged for an answer, tears coming to her eyes.

Why was it so bad that she invited Kol inside? Maybe he was some kind of stalker or killer like she thought. But that didn't make sense. Who cares if she invited him in? If he was some kind of stalker or something, shouldn't they be more concerned about the fact that he knows were she lives?

"I know you must be confused." Elena began, sitting down beside Lizzie. "But we need you to stay with us on this. What your about to hear is for your ears only."

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked her.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Elena asked.

"Oh, screw that speech!" Damon interrupted. "Here's the thing. Vampires are real. Kol is a vampire and he's been invited into your home. Your in danger."

"Damon!" Elena snapped at him.

"Well, it's true." Damon said.

Vampires are real? It sounded impossible, but Lizzie was into this supernatural kind of stuff. She read about this kind of thing all the time. She read a lot about vampires. They burn in the sun, they have to be invited in, get bit and turn into one, but that was just a book. There was no way it could be real. Right?

As much as Lizzie wanted to believe in vampires and other supernatural beings, she was still human and needed proof.

"Prove it." Lizzie challenged them.

"...What?" Elena asked.

"You believe him?" Jeremy asked astounded.

"Not yet." Lizzie told Jeremy. "I need proof first."

Elena looked at Damon then at Stefan. Stefan nodded and Damon smirked. Before Lizzie could blink, Damon had disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Boo." He said from behind her.

"AH!" She jumped up and back away from him. "...How did you...you were...and then..."

Elena came over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok to be afraid. It's a lot to take in." Elena assured her.

Lizzie nodded. "Who else is a vampire?"

"I am." Stefan said. "So is Caroline and Tyler. And of course, Kol and the rest of his family."

"That explains the dream." Lizzie muttered.

"What dream?" Damon asked, coming back around the couch.

"I keep having these dreams about Kol and he can do what you just did..." Lizzie told them.

"Didn't his mother teach him not to play with his food?" Damon joked.

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

"What? I was only kidding." Damon put his hands up in defense.

"So, what now?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, first, we're going to put you on vervian." Stefan explained to her.

"Vervian?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a herb. It will keep you from being compelled." Stefan said. "Compelling is just mind control."

"Ok." Lizzie nodded. "Then what?"

"Your going to stay here. It's safer. Kol hasn't been invited in." Alaric finally spoke up.

"No!" Lizzie stood up. "What about my mom and sister?"

"I'll compel them to think they let you live over here." Damon assured her.

"No, not that." Lizzie said. "If Kol can get in, won't he hurt them once he finds out I'm not there?"

"I don't think so." Stefan said. "He only wants you. And killing them will make you want to get even further away from him."

True.

"So, I'm just going to live here now?" Lizzie asked. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes." Alaric said.

"Basically until Kol gets bored." Damon said. "You might want to get comfy. Your going to be here awhile."

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Stefan had explained everything that has been going on in this town. Apparently, Klaus had recently called a truce and there was also the fact that her history teacher was a vampire hunter. There was even a group of people called a council that talked about the vamps in town.

It was all too much.

Damon had grabbed some stuff from Lizzie's house and moved it over to the Gilberts. They had a guest bedroom upstairs, but she had to share the bathroom with Alaric. Not that Lizzie minded, it was just weird. Sharing a bathroom with your teacher.

The doorbell rang at that moment, taking Lizzie from her thoughts.

Everyone tensed, probably thinking the same thing she was: Kol. It was the only person it could be. The Salvatore's had already left, so it was just Lizzie, Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric now. Alaric was the first to make his way to the door. Elena followed. Jeremy stayed with Lizzie at the kitchen island.

"Hello. Claire said I could find Elizabeth here." Kol's voice rang throughout the house.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked.

"Only what's mine." Kol narrowed his eyes at the teacher. "I know she's here."

"Just leave her alone." Elena spoke. "She's been through enough."

"No, I don't believe she has." Kol raised his voice so Lizzie could hear. "Come with me now or I'll make your life and your friends life a living hell."

He was speaking to her. Lizzie was sure of it. She wanted to come out and go with him just to spare the Gilberts the stress. But she was afraid. She wasn't going to sacrifice herself. He would probably just kill her the second he got her alone anyway.

But was it worth it to put them in danger too? Was she that much of a coward?

"Fine. You've been warned." He called to her.

Too late to change her mind now, he was already gone.

Lizzie felt a tear fall down her cheek. Jeremy put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry. I should of gone." Lizzie sniffed.

"No way." Jeremy immediately defended her. "No one should have to sacrifice themselves over to that psychopath."

"But he's going to make our life's hell." Lizzie said. "You heard him."

"He's always going to find a way to make our life's a living hell." Elena said, walking into the kitchen. "Don't blame yourself."

Lizzie nodded. She had a point. Blaming herself wasn't going to change things and crying certainly wasn't going to help. Neither was giving herself to him. That would only speed up her death. But wasn't it inevitable anyway? This was all too much.

And it was only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8 (Abuse)

In the middle of the night, Lizzie snuck out of the Gilbert house. She didn't bother to gather up her belongings, she wasn't going to need them were she was going. Quietly, she tip toed down the creaky stairs. Strange how when you sneak out or are doing something wrong, things are louder than normal.

She opened the front door to find Kol standing there. He was smirking at her and looked her up and down. Yes, she was going with him. She couldn't let the Gilberts suffer because of her choices. This was her fight, not theirs.

Lizzie stepped outside and quietly shut the door behind her.

"You've made the right decision, darling." Kol whispered in her ear. "And by the way, love the Pj's."

A blush crept onto Lizzie's face. She didn't really think about changing. Her mind was busying worrying about waking the Gilberts. Without warning, Kol picked her up bridal style and sped off into the night with her. She hide her face in his shoulder. The fast moving scenery was making her nauseous.

Before she knew it, they had stopped. Lizzie looked up from Kol's shoulder and examined the new scenery around her. She was in a bedroom. His bedroom, most likely. Everything was just as she expected his bedroom to be. Boarding between classy and modern. It was quite nice actually.

Especially the king size bed with the satin sheets.

Kol placed Lizzie down. He then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He smirked at her and patted his knee. He wanted her to sit there, but Lizzie was to horrified to move. Now that she had a clear mind, she realized what a horrible mistake she has made. She'd run, but she knew she wouldn't get far.

"Come here, darling." He cooed at her, patting his knee for emphasizes.

Slowly, Lizzie made her way over to him. Taking baby steps, trying to draw out the inevitable. All too soon, she had arrived to her destination. For a moment, she stood there in front of him, just looking at him. He glared up at her, his patience growing thin.

"Sit." He commanded.

She did immediately. It was better to just smile and do what he said, it might save her life or at least extend it a little longer. Not that she wanted to live longer than necessary, not if she had to stay here with him. The thought was too horrible, so she pushed it away.

"You've been a bad girl." Kol said, running his index finger over her lips, then stopped and looked up at her. "What am I going to do about that?"

Lizzie almost thought that she was suppose to answer him. Like she had an answer. She figured out quickly that the question was rhetorical. His smirk widened, a mischievous glint was in his eyes. Lizzie was tempted to run, but fear froze her to her place.

With his index finger, Kol ran a line from Lizzie's lips, down her throat, between the valley between her breasts, over her stomach and to the hem of her PJ bottoms. He played with the hem for a moment, before placing his full hand on her stomach and sliding it to rest on her right hip. His other hand was placed on her middle back.

Probably to keep her from running.

Kol moved his hand from her back to the back of her neck and drew her in for a kiss. Surprisingly, it was gentle, but it soon turned rough and urgent. Lizzie pounded on his chest and struggled to get away, but nothing worked. His grip was like an iron lock. She wasn't going anywhere.

His tongue sneaked out and licked at her bottom lip, but she didn't open for him. He growled in annoyance when she didn't. Kol squeezed her hip tightly, causing her to yelp in pain. When her mouth was open, his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch.

Finally, he pulled away and allowed Lizzie to breathe. He watched in amusement as she gasped for air.

"Now, onto the real punishment." He said to her.

Real punishment?

Suddenly, he flipped her position so that she was laying, stomach first, across his lap. Lizzie had a feeling where this was going and she didn't like it. She instantly begged for him not to do it. Though, she knew it was pointless, but she had to try.

"No, please. Don't." She begged. "I came willingly."

"Yes, you did." Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But that was after you defied me."

She turned her head to look at him. He lifted his head and smirked down at her.

"Can't have you defying me, can I?" He asked, clearly amused by the situation.

Lizzie closed her eyes and tried to block out what was happening. Though, no matter where her mind drifted off to, it always came back around to what he was doing. He pulled her pants down and left her bare bottom. She instantly struggled to get away from him, but he held her down.

"No, no, no..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please, don't Kol. Stop, please."

"I'm sorry, darling. But you have to learn your lesson." Kol explained, though he didn't sound to remorseful.

_WHACK!_

A stinging sensation was left where Kol had just spanked her. Lizzie wailed in pain. How many times would he do this until he felt she learned her lesson? She was about to find out.

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

Each slap was worse than the last. Sometimes he'd double up and slap her twice on the bottom. She continued to cry in pain. She didn't deserve this. She wasn't a child who had done something wrong and she...

_WHACK!_

Another slap pulled her from her thoughts. The pain was too much. She was sobbing by now.

"STOP!" She cried.

"Stop?" Kol's voice was full of amusement. "Are you giving me orders now?"

"...What? No, no." She knew where this was going.

_WHACK! WHACK!_

"PLEASE STOP!" She begged. "NO MORE! PLEASE!"

Kol didn't listen. He continued his "punishment."

_WHACK!_

"..._Lizzie_..."

_WHACK!_

Lizzie wailed in pain again.

"_...Lizzie_..."

_WHACK!_

"...stop...please..." She sobbed.

_WHACK!_

"WAKE UP!"

Lizzie was woken from her sleep. Elena was standing over her with a worried expression on her face. Lizzie looked around the room and realized she was no longer with Kol, but back in the room the Gilberts let her stay in. It was just a dream.

"Are you ok?" Elena sat next to her on the bed.

Lizzie shook her head and sobbed. Elena hugged her and let Lizzie cry on her shoulder.

"It was Kol...he..." Lizzie couldn't finish her sentence.

Elena noticed that Lizzie hadn't worn her necklace with vervain to bed. She should of told Lizzie that she has to wear it to bed too. She'd explain in the morning.

Lizzie had been through enough tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SOOO Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I just had no inspiration for it lately. :/**

**I've been secretly working on another TVD story on the side and once I finish it I'm going to post it. **

**And my SPN story! I really want to get that up too! I just haven't had any inspiration for that story either.**

**And I raised the rating to M becaue I didn't know if that last chapter crossed some kind of rating line. You know?**

* * *

Elena had explained the next morning that Lizzie has to wear the necklace all the time. She can never take it off. So, for the last few days she has and she hasn't had any nightmares since then. Kol hadn't been around either. He must of been up to something. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who just gave up.

Alaric and Elena went over to Klaus' mansion to make some kind of deal. They took the Salvatore's with them. Hopefully, Klaus was feeling generous and would be able to get Kol to stop tormenting Lizzie. Though, it seemed like an impossible task.

So, Lizzie and Jeremy were left alone. He was no hunter or anything, but he knew how to shoot a gun in case of any surprise attacks or visitors.

Speaking of which, they had one now. Guess who?

"Hello, darling." Kol greeted Lizzie.

She had been the one to open the door.

"Did you miss me?" He grinned at her.

"Just leave me alone." Lizzie begged. "_Please_."

"I won't stop until I get what I want." Kol narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out of here or I'll shoot." Jeremy threatened.

Behind Lizzie stood Jeremy with a shoot gun with two wooden stakes in it. He was aiming it strait at Kol's heart. Lizzie wondered if maybe it could kill him and if it did, why was Jeremy hesitating? Probably in case he missed. If he didn't get a clean shot, it would only make Kol angrier. It would just give him another reason to torment them.

"I'll go when Lizzie agrees to come with me." Kol smirked and leaned against the door frame. "I have all the time in the world to wait."

"I'm not coming." Lizzie told him firmly.

Kol sighed. "If you come now, I won't punish you."

A shudder passed through Lizzie. She remembered her punishment in that dream. And that was just a dream. The pain was probably even worse in real life. That didn't stop Lizzie from thinking about it for a moment, though.

"No." She wouldn't go with him.

"Fine." Kol hissed. "I tried to be nice. Now I'll just take what I want."

He hadn't tried to take what he wants already?

"You can't come in." Jeremy reminded Kol.

Without a word, Kol sped off the porch. They waited for a moment, wondering where he went. He didn't come back. Lizzie decided to close the door. Perhaps he had given up for the night. That seemed to be the best answer. He wasn't anywhere around. Or so she thought.

Lizzie made her way over to the couch when suddenly the door was kicked open and something came flying through the door. Jeremy was still standing by the door, so whatever it was, hit him in the stomach, knocking him over. Lizzie ran over to him, only to find that something was pierced through Jeremy's stomach.

"JEREMY!" Lizzie was about to pull out the long wooden stick out, but Kol stopped her.

"Wouldn't do that, darling." Kol warned.

Lizzie looked over and found Kol at the porch again, he was smirking at her.

"WHY! He has nothing to do with this!" Lizzie cried.

"And now he does." Kol said. "You can come with me and I'll heal him with my blood. Or stay and watch him bleed to death."

Jeremy was vaguely aware of what was going on, but he shook his head at her. He didn't want her to go. It was a bad idea. Who knows what Kol would do to her. Lizzie however, seemed to have no choice. Jeremy was on the verge of death and it was all her fault. But she could save him.

Without saying anything, Lizzie quickly pulled the stick out of Jeremy's stomach. He groaned in pain. Then she grabbed his arms, mustering up all the strength she had, and dragged him over to the door. She successfully pulled his body halfway across the threshold, Kol helped with the rest.

He picked Jeremy up, so he was standing, and then snapped his neck. Tossing him back inside the house.

"NO!" Lizzie yelled, tears coming down her face.

Kol grabbed Lizzie when she tried to run back inside.

"Relax." Kol whispered in her ear. "He has a ring on that will bring him back to life. He'll be fine. I always keep my word."

For some reason, Lizzie believed him. Though Kol was an unstable homicidal maniac. He had a sense of honor. Lizzie caught onto that quickly.

"Let's go." Kol picked her up, bridal style, and sped off with her.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Klaus was no help at all to Alaric, Elena, and the Salvatore's. He said that he couldn't be held responsible for Kol's actions. He was after all a very unpredictable and unstable being. Kol did what he wanted, when he wanted. And when he wanted something, he always got it.

The Salvatore's parted ways with Alaric and Elena halfway back to the Gilbert home. When they finally did make it back they found the door was wide open. Elena and Alaric ran as fast as they could to the house. Elena gasped when she saw Jeremy lying on the floor. Alaric ran over and checked his pulse. He was dead.

"He's wearing the ring. He'll be fine." Alaric assured Elena.

Elena nodded. "Where's Lizzie?"

"LIZZIE!" They both called for her, but go no reply. "LIZZIE?"

Still nothing.

"I'll check upstairs." Alaric said, then ran up the stairs.

Elena looked all around the downstairs but found nothing. No Lizzie, just Jeremy. Alaric came down the steps rejoining Elena in the hallway by the front door.

"Lizzie's not here." Alaric said.

"Where is she?" Elena panicked. "What if something bad happened to her."

"She went with Kol." Jeremy said from the ground.

Elena and Alaric looked to him as he got up slowly.

"Lizzie's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie closed her eyes the whole time Kol ran with her. Watching the scenery while the world sped by made her sick to her stomach. She didn't know how far or how long they ran for, but finally, Kol stopped and the sick feeling in her stomach left her.

"Home sweet home." She heard Kol say.

Looking up from Kol's shoulder she had been hiding herself in, she saw a large two story Victorian style house. It was breath taking. She didn't know where they were, but it was obvious they were no longer in Mystic Falls. Kol smirked down at her and opened the door with one hand. He then stepped through the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him. He set her down gently.

"Where are we?" Lizzie asked, looking around the house.

"Home." He grinned.

She glared at him, not happy with the answer he had given.

He sighed. "Somewhere outside Mystic Falls."

Kol started to walk toward a different part of the house. He knew she would follow. She had no idea where she was or how to get back to Mystic Falls. So running wasn't a option. If staying with him meant survival, then she would stay. Unless she was the brave type, but she wasn't. He knew that.

"We're not even in Mystic Falls anymore?" Lizzie asked, trailing behind him.

"Nope." He told her.

Kol made his way to the living room and poured himself a drink, then sat down on the couch. Lizzie stood off to the side, staring at him. He smirked at her when she didn't sit. He could hear her heart racing. Probably worried about what he was planning to do with her.

He had a few ideas in mind.

"Now onto more important matters." Kol smirked.

"Like what?" Lizzie stuttered.

"Well, you did defy me. Twice." He reminded her, grinning all the while. "Or did you forget?"

Lizzie realized quickly he was talking about punishment. He was going to punish her. She took a few steps back, her heart pounding in her ears. Running seemed like a good option, but could she risk it? Yes. She had to at least try to escape. Lizzie turned and ran, but didn't make it far because Kol appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" The dark look in his eyes contrasted with the smirk on his face.

"I..I..." She stuttered and stumbled back a few steps.

"Should I add to your punishment for trying to escape?" Kol asked, but it was rhetorical.

"No, no." She instantly said.

Kol paused for a moment, his eyes still dark, the smirk on his face gone. He stared down Lizzie until she blinked. Anger bubbling just below the surface. Then, it all disappeared and he was grinning again. It disturbed Lizzie deeply.

"Good. Because, believe it or not, I don't like punishing you." Kol stroked her cheek, she turned away.

"Then why would you?" She whispered, knowing he could hear.

Kol was amused with her sudden boldness.

"Watch yourself, darling." Kol warned her. "It's not wise to test my patience."

That shut Lizzie up quickly. Kol smirked down at her. At least she was learning her place.

"Alright." Kol clapped his hands together. "Now, about your punishment..."

Lizzie gave him a wary look. This situation she was in was bad and only getting worse.

"First let's start with your attire." Kol gestured to what she was wearing.

She gave him a odd look and then looked down at her clothes.

"Those won't do." Kol said. "Couldn't have you hiding your body from me, now could I?"

Lizzie just stared up at him. He was going to make her wear things she wasn't comfortable with. Probably some slutty clothes, something you'd find a prostitute wearing. Would he make her walk around like that in public? She hoped not, but she knew he would.

"Maybe I should make you wear a sexy French maid's uniform..." He smirked at her.

Lizzie eyes widen with fear.

"Just for around the house." Kol assured her. "What do you think darling?"

Lizzie stared up at him. If she said he shouldn't make her wear anything, argument or not, he would just make her wear it. But maybe if she gave in and told him to make her wear it, he might not make her. Then a different idea hit her.

"Whatever you think is best." She said quietly.

Kol grinned from ear to ear. "Glad to see your on board. You know who's in charged. I like that."

A silence fell over the room as Kol pondered the thought.

"Ok then. I think you should." Kol smirked.

"WHAT!" Lizzie shouted in disbelief.

"I knew it. Just an act." He shook his head at her. "What to do with you?"

"You can't do this to me! You can't treat me like a toy!" Lizzie yelled in his face.

She wondered where all this pint up rage and courage came from.

He glared at her. "Perhaps we should replay the punishment from your dream."

Kol grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her to him. Her body collided with his.

"You obviously haven't learned your lesson." Kol got in her face. "You will not defy me."

"...I-I'm s-sorry..." She spoke softly.

Kol smirked at her, that same dangerous look in his eyes. He stroked her cheek. For a moment, she was afraid he was going to snap and just kill her. She was obviously more trouble then she was worth. But he kept his cool. Where would the fun be if he just simply killed her?

"So, I'll buy you clothes to wear outside of the house and a French maids outfit for around the house. Ok?" He asked, daring her to not agree with him.

"O-okay." She nodded in agreement.

Her life was a living hell and it was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11 (BloodPlay)

Lizzie looked at herself in the full length mirror of hers and Kol's room. He had graciously let her change alone and she didn't like what she was forced to change into. Just as he promised, they went out shopping that day to buy new clothes, undergarments, and of course, the maid's outfit. He even made her model it for him in the store.

It had been a humiliating day.

The maid's outfit she was currently wearing was revealing and short. It only made it a few inches past the bottom of her butt. The neckline was low, showing off her C cup breasts and it was strapless. The short sleeves fell below her shoulders. And to top it off was a little hat that was attached to a headband so it would stay in place.

She hated it. She looked like a slut, it made her feel like a slut. Even though she wasn't.

So, far this was the only punishment he had assigned to her. She briefly wondered what else he would due to her. So far, it was just wearing the French maids outfit all day long, everyday. Though, he told her she didn't have to sleep in it or go out in public with it. She was grateful for that.

"Done?" Kol asked from the other side of the door.

For a moment, she considered saying nothing. Perhaps, if she was really quiet, he'd go away. But it was too good to be true, plus when he did find her in there, and he would, he would be demanding an explanation as to why she didn't answer him. Then he'd add to her punishment, whatever it was, out of rage.

"Yea." She muttered, knowing he could hear her.

Kol opened the door and sauntered in. He smirked as he looked her up and down. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself, but it didn't do much good. He continued to stare at her, smirking the whole time, until she spoke up.

"You act like this is your first time seeing it." She said to him, watching her tone.

"It might not be, but it's just as exciting and alluring as the first time." He smirked.

They stood there in silence for a moment until Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"So, what else are you going to make me do?" She asked.

His gaze left her body and met her eyes.

"Why? Are you that eager to ensue your punishment?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"W-what?...No." She shook her head.

Kol chuckled. "Relax, darling. I'm only kidding."

There was an awkward silence between them, wondering what she should do next.

"I'm going to make myself some lunch." She walked around him and heard him follow behind her.

They made their way into the kitchen and he sat on a stool, with a glass of bourbon, and watched as she fished in the fridge for something to eat. There wasn't too much, maybe she could ask him to go shopping later. He'd probably want something from her. If that was the case, she'd rather starve.

Lizzie decided just to make herself a sandwich. She was well aware of Kol watching her every move. Quickly, she made her food and put everything away. Then she sat down and started to eat. Why was he watching her every move? It was beginning to annoy her. She finished her food fast and washed her dishes.

Still, he watched her. The lingering of his gaze sent chills up and down her spine.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped at him.

She clamped her hand over her mouth, mentally kicking herself for her slip up. She half expected him to get up and threaten her, but he just looked at her and chuckled. The sound that was suppose to be comforting, echoed off the walls of the empty house.

"Sassy, I like it." Kol said, standing up.

She pressed her back into the counter, trying to get away from him, as he walked up to her and pressed her further into the kitchen counter. He reached up slowly, the action caused her to flinch. Prepared to be hit, but instead he stroked her cheek.

"Just don't test my patience too much." He warned her.

Lizzie realized quickly it wasn't made as a threat. It was a friendly warning of survival. Maybe she should listen. Snapping at him every once in awhile was funny to him, but doing it all the time would result in punishment. And thus another rule was learned about the sick, twisted game he was playing with her.

"Now that your done eating, I think it's time I got something to eat." Kol moved his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"P-please don't." She begged, moving away from him.

"Relax." He moved his head back and looked into her eyes. "You'll enjoy this. Every time I do it."

He had compelled her to like being bit by him every time he did it. Kol was smart enough to leave that silly little necklace Elena had given her behind. Without that stupid vervian filled necklace, he could compel her to do whatever he wanted. But he vowed to himself that he'd only use it in cases like this. He wanted her to enjoy her time with him for some odd reason.

Kol placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving. She may like being bit now, but it didn't eliminate the fear. Not yet anyway. He smirked at the though. He moved his face back to her neck and began making a trail of kisses down it. Starting from just below the ear and trailing down to the place where her shoulder and neck met.

He could hear her breathing increasing and her heart pounding against her chest. He reveled in the feeling of empowerment he had over the tiny human. He placed one last kiss on the crook of her neck before letting his fangs retract. He gently brushed his fangs against the length of her neck and then back down again.

Lizzie gasped at the feeling. A little disgusted with herself when she actually found herself enjoying the feeling. She closed her eyes as he continued to lightly brush his fangs over the delicate skin on her neck. Her lips parted and she felt herself submitting to him. She felt him smirk against her skin before his fangs pierced her.

Her eyes popped open and she gasped, partly out of fear, but mainly out of pure pleasure. She let her eye lids close again and turned her neck to give Kol better access. He acknowledged her submission with a low growl and bit harder into her neck. Normally, it would of hurt, but since he compelled her, all she felt was pure bliss.

All too soon, Kol removed his fangs from her neck and lapped up the remaining blood. Lizzie felt somewhat light headed, but overall, everything was fine. When Kol was done licking up her blood, he bit into his wrist and fed it to her. The taste was awful, but he made her drink it.

She didn't know why at first, but then she felt her wound closing up. Finally, he pulled his wrist away from her mouth and wiped away the remaining blood on her lips.

"There." Kol smirked at her. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**I'm kinda getting into this story again. Might have a chapter up everyday now. :) **

**But don't get your hopes up. ;)**

**This is part one of two. So it looks like I'll have 2 chapters up tonight. :)**

* * *

The rest of the day Lizzie and Kol spent watching TV. Well, most of the time anyway. The rest of the time he spent flirting with her and he even once pulled her maids outfit skirt up when she bent down to pick up something that he commanded she pick up. It was quite the day. Luckily it was over now. Hello, sweet sleep.

Currently, she was changing into the nightgown Kol bought for her at the store earlier that day. It was a short, white satin nighty. It stopped mid-thigh and it was practically see through. Due to the circumstances and how thin the material was, Lizzie decided it was best to wear her bra to bed.

Not ten seconds later, Kol came bursting through the door. He had a smug smile on his face upon seeing her.

"I defiantly made the right choice buying that." He pointed to the nighty she was wearing.

Lizzie said nothing and just got into bed. She pulled the duvet over her and got into a comfortable position. She was slightly aware of Kol who was slipping off pretty much ever piece of clothing he had. Luckily for her, he stopped shedding clothing when he was down to his boxers.

"Don't be ashamed to look, darling." Kol teased her.

A blush crept up on her face because she _was_ looking. She didn't turn over to face him though. She kept to the left side of the king size bed. The bed shifted and the blankets were lifted. Then she felt Kol move close to her, bodies touching, and slip his arm around her waist possessively.

Lizzie's heartbeat increased rapidly as she felt Kol's hot breath fan the back of her neck. He lifted his head and made a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck, then back up again before stopping just below her ear. Lizzie tried to move out of his grasp, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, tightening his grip slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want to be around me."

His tone turned from playful to deadly in less then 0.2 seconds.

"...I was just in an uncomfortable position." Lizzie lied smoothly.

"Oh...Well, in that case..." Kol's voice was back to playful.

Kol flipped Lizzie so she was facing him, her eyes grew wide and he smirked at her. Then he flipped her again, so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. She squirmed under him, doing her best to get away, but he had her hips pinned. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Better?" Kol asked, clearly amused by the situation.

"N-not really. T-this p-position isn't so c-comfortable either." She sputtered.

"No?" He asked. "I'm quite comfortable."

Lizzie took a deep breath before speaking. If she was going to give orders, she had to sound sure of herself.

"Can you please just get off." She pushed her hands lightly on his chest, trying to get him to understand.

His eyes darkened, all traces of amusement gone.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He dared her to say no.

"...Uh...It's just-" She was cut off by him.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He repeated.

Lizzie kept her mouth shut this time. He was irritated. Anything she said he would use against her in a negative way. It was better if she didn't say anything else. She wouldn't want to anger him more. Which she seemed to do every time she opened her mouth.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Kol glared at her. "I was going to just let it go, but maybe I should continue with your punishment."

"N-no. Please don't." Lizzie begged, tears in her eyes.

"So, she speaks." Kol sneered.

"I wasn't talking because I didn't want to anger you further." She tried to reason with him.

"A little late for that." Kol snapped at her.

Great. Now because she didn't respond, he was going to punish her. She realized then that no matter what she did, he would always find a way to turn the situation around on her. As if anything that was happening was her fault. The nerve on him.

Kol got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. While he dug for something, Lizzie looked to the door. She wondered if she should run. Would it be a good idea? Certainly not. The moment he caught her she would have to face his wrath. It was better to just take her punishment, even though she didn't deserve it.

Finally, Kol found what he was looking for and Lizzie saw it glint in the moonlight. He didn't bother turning the lights on in the room, so it was too dark to see what he had in his hands. But the moonlight shinning through the window gave enough light so that she could just barely see him from afar. She could see him better up close.

She heard something slid against the ground as Kol moved it with his foot back into the closet. A box of some sort maybe? He made his way over to her and when he was close enough, she was able to make out what he had in his hands.

It was a pair of handcuffs.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2 (Dirty)

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **

**I feel dirty...Lol XD**

* * *

Once Lizzie processed what was in his hands, she made a run for it. She didn't know what he was planning to do with her, but it was something painful. She was sure of it. Though, she didn't make it far. Kol appeared in front of her just as she reached for the door knob. Instead she brushed his stomach.

"Tsk, tsk." Kol wagged his finger at her, disapprovingly. "Running before I've had my fun? I'll have to add more time to your punishment."

Kol grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her over to the bed. She thrashed and clawed, but she couldn't get away. Nothing she did affected him. With ease, he threw her on the bed, back first. He grabbed her left wrist and handcuffed it to the bed post. Then he pulled the hand cuff around the bed post bars, 2 away, and handcuffed her other hand.

"There." He smirked at his accomplishment.

"Kol." She begged through tears. "Don't do this."

He flashed her an annoyed glare. "No tears and stop begging me to let you go."

She immediately stopped crying and begging. He had compelled her again. Going back on the deal he made with himself to not compel her. But desperate times and all. She was crying, which annoyed him, so he _had_ to get rid of that. And the begging was driving him mad, so he got rid of that. Totally justified. At least in his mind it was.

"What should we do first?" Kol wondered aloud.

Lizzie eyes got wide as he climbed on top of her. Who said punishment had to be painful. To him, it wasn't punishment unless he was enjoying it. Pain and pleasure alike. A devilish grin formed on his face as he looked her body up and down, just imaging all the things he would do to her.

Kol bent down and kissed her on the lips gently. She instantly started struggling. He loved it when they struggled, more fun for him. The kiss escalated quickly and soon he was kissing her with a bruising force. She tried to buck him off but that only spurred him on.

The handcuffs clanked against the metal bars of the bed post as she struggled. Oddly enough, the noise didn't bother him. He was far too wrapped up in kissing her. He opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across her bottom lip. When she didn't grant him entrance, he growled in annoyance and opened her mouth by force.

His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as she made weird noises, trying to speak when she knew she couldn't. Noticing he was wrapped up in kissing her, she took advantage of it and slowly brought up her leg. Making sure to kiss back, to keep him distracted. He smirked against the kiss and continued. Then she kneed him in the stomach. He grunted and pulled away from the kiss, not looking happy at all.

Her breathing was all over the place as she tried to catch her breath. He glared down at her, but then a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"You've got some fight in you." He said. "Don't worry, that'll change."

Kol brought down his mouth to her again. She struggled against him, but it wasn't helping. She soon realized that it was pointless to fight. For some reason, she kept fighting though. She wouldn't give up so easily. Not now.

Kol continued kissing her and she felt his hand skim her right leg. She jumped at the feeling, but he didn't move it. He move it slowly up until it was under her nighty and dangerously close to her feminine center. She gasped as his hand got closer, but then he went over it and continued his hand up over her stomach.

When he finally got to his destination he was surprised to find material covering her breasts. She wore her bra to bed. He smirked into the kiss again, amused by how shy she was. He placed his hand over the material and gently caressed her breasts. She moaned into the kiss and cursed herself mentally for doing so. He brushed his fingertips just below the material under the bra and then moved his hand under it.

Lizzie moaned again when Kol started to play with her nipple. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her reactions. She bit her lips to stop the moaning, but she could feel and hear it rumbling in her throat. And if she could hear it, then he could too. Kol chuckled at her futile attempt to stop the pleasurable sounds pouring out of her mouth.

Kol pulled his hand back from the bra and gripped it tight. There was a loud ripping sound as he pulled it off her. He pulled the material out from under her nighty and chucked it to the side of the bed. Lizzie gaped at him. He only smirked at her. More where those came from.

Getting back to business, Kol started to kiss down her neck. She shut her eyes tight, trying not to enjoy what he was doing to her, but it was a nearly impossible task. The trail of wet kisses began just below her ear and all the way down to her collar bone. He licked it and she arched her back. Obviously enjoying the feeling.

This pleased Kol. He had found a sensitive spot. Other than the crook of her neck. For some reason unknown to him, it was very sensitive. Kol slowly slid his right hand down the left side of her body, still licking and nipping her collar bone. She shuddered. Then his hand found her leg and he slid it up and under the material of her nighty.

He used his thumb to rub light circle close to her core. Her lips parted as she arched her back, panting, loving every touch he gave her. The fight in her was long gone by now. Kol's smirk widened as the realization hit him. Kol move his kisses from her collar bone and down between the valley of her breasts. All while brushing his fingers lightly up and down over the material over her underwear.

More moans poured from her mouth as he caressed her sensitive center. Then he moved the material aside and touched her slick folds. She gasped loudly as she felt his fingers rubbing her folds. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Kol smirked, pleased her reactions. Then he moved his fingers inside her very slowly. He noticed quickly she was tight.

"Virgin." Kol murmured. He should've known.

She didn't say anything as he continued to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her. Her breathing grew quicker as she felt close to her end, but she couldn't quite make it. He wasn't going fast enough. She groaned and bucked against him. He granted her silent request and move his fingers faster.

"Oh god!" She cried out. "Kol."

He moved his fingers even faster in her. Her moans became louder and louder as she grew closer to tipping over the edge. He felt his fangs coming out of his gums, aroused with her reactions. Then he struck her neck, another moan escaped her lips upon contact. He drank from her and was vaguely aware when she came, but he kept pumping his fingers anyway. When he got his fill of blood, he pulled out of her.

She panted, desperate for air. He kissed her gently and rolled off to the side of her. Lizzie was a little confused he hadn't made her continue. He was clearly turned on by the whole situation, but yet, he never asked her to make him...happy. Instead, he pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep now, my darling." He whispered to her.

And she did.


	14. Chapter 13

"_LIZZIE_!"

Lizzie woke up to the sound of someone calling her. She opened her eyes slowly. The sun streaking through the window caused momentary blindness. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light and she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Looking over to Kol's side of the bed, she noticed he wasn't there.

"_LIZZIE_!"

The voice rang again, except this time, she knew it was Kol. Sighing, she got up and made her way to where the voice had called her. She made her way down the long hallway and noticed a light coming out from underneath one of the doors. She walked over to it and tapped on the door.

"Kol?" She asked through the door.

"_Come in, darling_." Kol told her from the other side.

Lizzie opened the door and realized quickly she was in a bathroom. Kol was in the bath, drinking some kind of alcohol from a crystal glass. Her cheeks heated up at the sight of him, even though she couldn't see much, and spun around to face the door.

"Don't be shy." Kol teased her. "You can look."

"Um...you needed something from me?" She asked in a calm, but shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm hungry." He told her. "And I'm running a bit low on alcohol. Could you fill it up for me?"

"...S-sure. What is it?" She asked, not turning around.

"Just bourbon. You can find it behind the couch." He said.

"And what do you want to eat?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked her.

Lizzie shook her head.

"You." He said.

Lizzie stiffed at the thought. He wanted to feed on her again. Though, it wasn't so bad the first time, only because he...what did he call it? Compulsion? Well, it was still a degrading task. Whether she was enjoying it or not. But she would do what she was told. She couldn't have a repeat punishment of last night.

"Oh." Kol stopped her. "Don't forget to change into your proper attire."

"...Ok..." She tried her best to keep her rage under control.

Quickly, Lizzie went to their room and changed into the maid uniform, then she went over to the living room and grabbed his Bourbon from behind the couch. She made her way back to the bathroom he was in and opened the door.

"Finally." Kol smirked at her.

She ignored him and poured him another glass of Bourbon.

"Thank you, darling." He smiled at her and drank some, then set it down.

"I'm just going to-" She backed toward the door.

"Oh no." Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her back by the tub.

"Right, feeding time." Lizzie sighed.

Kol only smiled up at her and pulled her right wrist to his mouth. His eyes never left hers as he sunk in fangs into her wrist. She gasped as he gulped down her blood. It felt really good. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs as she watched him drink from her. He pulled out quickly.

"Mmm." He licked the wound clean. "Delicious."

"If your done eating..." She backed away from him again.

"Not so fast." He stopped her. "Why don't you get in with me?"

Kol wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Um...no thank you...some other time perhaps?" She hoped it wouldn't upset him.

He stared at her for a moment, then let go of her and waved her off.

"Ok then. Go do as you please."

"Thank you." Then she left.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Lizzie and Kol sat side by side on the couch and watched TV. So, this is what they had on the to do list for the rest of eternity. Or until she dies. Or until he gets bored. What if he never gets bored? What if he decides to turn her? Would he do that? Could he do that?

She hadn't even gave it much thought, but what if the bites were slowly turning her into a vampire and she didn't even know it? Panic coursed through her as she tried to remain calm. Kol noticed her discomfort and gave her an odd look.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"Will the bites turn me into a vampire?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "Of course not. It's far more complicated than that."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Kol's phone began ringing and he checked the I.D and sighed.

"Again?" He asked the phone, but picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

Lizzie listen closely as he talked with the person on the other end. She couldn't hear much, but they sounded angry.

"Lizzie? She's fine...No, you can't speak with her...Really?...Well then, good luck to you, goodbye."

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Lizzie gazed up at him, wondering what and who he was talking to.

"That was Elena. She's very worried about you." Kol told her.

"Really?" Lizzie suddenly became hopeful. She was sure that they had forgotten her.

"Yes. They threatened to kill me and that they would get you back." He said nonchalantly.

Hope filled Lizzie up. Could it be true? Would they really be able to get her away from Kol? She wished desperately that it was true, but the look on Kol's face told her otherwise. All hope was drained from her upon hearing his next sentence.

"They'll never find you." Kol told her. "And if they did they wouldn't be able to get you away from me anyway."

Lizzie frowned. "Why is it so important that I stay with you?"

"Because I'm lonely." It was kinda true. "I need entertainment and you provide that for me."

A knock on the door made both of them turn to look at the front door.

"Well..." Kol said to her. "Go answer it."

Lizzie's eyes widen in fear. "But...they'll see me in...this..."

"Answer the door." Kol demanded.

She got up off the couch and made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath before opening it. Behind the door was a man who looked similar to Kol. He had short brown hair with hazel brown eyes. He stood at about 5'11 and had a thin, but muscular body. He was wearing a very expensive black tailored suit. Lizzie gawked at the man's beauty.

"Hello, I'm looking for Kol." The man said to her. "My name is Elijah. I'm his brother."

* * *

**I don't know why, but I've recently noticed how extremely handsome Elijah is. (I noticed this in "Pictures of You")**

**I might even turn this into a Elijah/OC/Kol, but I don't know yet. **

**And don't bother telling me what to do. Cause if you tell me to do, I'll just do the opposite. **

**BHAHAHAHA :D LOL XD Review please. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

"Brother," Lizzie turned to see Kol behind her. "What a...pleasant surprise."

"Kol." Elijah greeted him. "May I come in?"

Kol gritted his teeth, but let his brother in anyway. Elijah stepped in.

"I'm sorry to pop up unannounced. I am interrupting something?" Elijah raised an eye brow and looked Lizzie up and down.

Lizzie blushed and looked down. Why did Kol have to make her answer the door?

"No." Kol snapped.

Lizzie noticed quickly that Kol was utterly livid with his brother's presence in his house. And she could of swore she saw a flash of jealously in Kol's eyes when Elijah looked her up and down. Though it could of been her imagination getting the better of her. So, she just brushed it off as a hallucination.

"Why are you here?" Kol smiled at Elijah falsely.

"Elena called me telling me of a girl who you kidnapped." Elijah looked at Lizzie. "I assume you're the girl."

Lizzie didn't say or do anything. She was too afraid that Kol would punish her for it. Elijah noticed her hesitation. It made him wonder what he made this girl do.

"Elena...of course." Kol clenched his fists. "She couldn't fight her own battles so she sent you. Pathetic."

"She seems to think I can get you to give the girl back." Elijah said, knowing very well he couldn't.

When Kol wanted something, he usually got it.

"Well you can't. So go tell the Gilberts that they-" Kol was cut off by Elijah.

He chuckled. "Calm yourself, Kol. I'm not taking the girl away."

Lizzie stared at him wide eyed. He was going to leave her here to die. He was just as bad as Kol. If not worse. Little did she or Kol know, Elijah had a plan to save her.

"You're not?" Kol asked him, completely confused.

"No, but I would like to ask you a favor." Elijah said.

"A favor?" Kol laughed. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, Kol. I'm not." Elijah said seriously.

"Fine then." Kol huffed. "What is it?"

"When you do get bored with her, and you will get bored with her, hand her over to me." Elijah told him.

It sounded more like a demand than a favor. Lizzie was shocked at his brother. Though she shouldn't of been. She had only spent a day with Kol and he had already forced her to do unspeakable things with him. Things she would never forget. Now Elijah was asking Kol to hand over his left overs to him.

Their family was fucked up.

"Oh." Kol wiggled his eyes brows at his brother in amusement. "I never thought of you to be the type to keep a pet, Elijah."

"I do not wish to keep her as a pet." Elijah told his brother.

Wait. What?

"I'm going to take her home. And you will leave her alone from then on." Elijah said. "Do we have a deal, brother?"

Kol had no intention of getting bored with the girl and even if he did, he wasn't going to keep his word to Elijah. So, there was no harm in pretending to make a deal with him. Little did he know, Elijah had been expecting Kol not to hand her over. Hence the plan to help her escape.

"Deal." Kol shook Elijah's hand.

"I never got your name." Elijah said, turning to Lizzie.

He did his best not to stare at her attire. Though it was hard for him, she was beautiful. Kol had obviously made her wear the outfit for his own amusement. Lizzie looked over at Kol and he nodded, giving her the okay to say her name.

"Elizabeth Brown." She told Elijah. "But you can call me Lizzie."

Elijah smiled at the girl. A real genuine smile. Something Lizzie wasn't used to.

"It's was nice meeting you, Lizzie." Elijah headed toward the front door. "I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone.

Lizzie watched the mysterious man leave and then turned to Kol. He did not look happy. He was seething. But this time, it wasn't her fault.

"Kol?" She walked in front of him, getting his attention.

"Hm?" He asked, snapping out of his fit of rage.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "Fine. My brother just annoys me."

Kol walked back over to the couch, pouring himself something to drink, and then sat down. Lizzie didn't follow though. She just looked at him wondering if maybe he would really hand her over to him or if he was just going to go back on the deal and keep her.

"You will hand me over to Elijah when your bored with me, won't you?" Lizzie asked. "So I can go home."

Kol looked over his shoulder at her.

"Of course." He said.

But it was a lie.

* * *

**Ok, I know this one was kinda sort, but I didn't know what else to put in for it. **

**So the next chapter will be longer. ;)**


	16. Chapter 15 (DIrty)

**Fair warning. There is somewhat of a LEMON ahead.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Kol hadn't become bored with her yet. Lizzie prayed he would soon, she really wanted to go home. When she woke up the next morning, she found her hands were chained to the bed post with the handcuffs again. Panic raced through her as she tried desperately to break them.

"Morning." Lizzie turned her head to see Kol. "Sleep well?"

"Why did you handcuff me?" She asked him.

"I thought we could have some fun. Like we did a few nights ago." Kol smirked.

"Can't I wake up a little first?" She smiled at him, hoping he'd just let this whole thing go.

"Nope." He said.

Kol took his left hand and used his index finger to draw an invisible line from her collarbone all the way down to the lowest pat of her stomach. He smirked up at her and she did her best not to panic and keep her breathing under control.

"You can pretend your calm all you want." Kol said, practically reading her mind. "But I can hear your heart beating."

Lizzie didn't say anything. She just kept quiet. It wasn't until she felt the draft between her legs that she noticed she didn't have any underwear on. She also noticed that she couldn't feel her bra straps anymore. She put them on last night, she was sure of it. She wouldn't go to bed without her undergarments. Kol must of had something to do with it.

"Kol?" She spoke.

"Hm?" His gaze was fixed on the invisible patterns he was drawing on her nightgown.

"Why don't I have any undergarments on?" She asked him.

Kol met her gaze with a smirk. Lizzie was sure he had something to do with it now.

"Oh, I got rid of those pesky things." He told her. "They tend to get in the way of my fun."

A mischievous glint formed in his eyes and he climbed on top of her. Kol grinned down at her before he brought his lips to meet hers. She didn't protest like the last time, this time she just sat there and prayed he'd get bored and just go away.

"If you don't participate. I'll make _you_ pleasure _me_." He muttered against her lips.

That got her to kiss back. She was not going to...pleasure him.

Lizzie felt Kol trace his tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him and let him explore her. His tongue played with hers and seemed to be dragging her to his mouth. Encouraging her to explore his mouth as well. Though she wasn't sure what she was doing, she entered his mouth. She explored every inch like he did and then just settled for rubbing the top of his mouth.

It surprised her when she found herself enjoying it. It was better than him trying to force her to like it. So, she went with the flow. She continued to rub the top of his mouth with her tongue and he groaned and rubbed his tongue against hers. He was trying to get her to come down and play with his tongue. She giggled and just continued to torture him. So to speak.

Then the reality of the situation hit her. What was she doing? She was kissing Kol. The guy who killed Jeremy, kidnapped her, and made her wear a ridiculous uniform around the house. Lizzie pulled away from the kiss. Kol gave her a confused, but amused look.

"What's the matter, darling?" Kol asked. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

Kol looked shocked by her answer, but quickly composed himself and put on the smirk he always wore.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He went down to kissing on her neck.

Lizzie had to resist the urge to moan when he hit certain spots.

"Yes." She breathed out.

Problem was, it sounded more like a moan then an answer. So, Kol ignored her answer and continued his assault on her neck. Lizzie lost herself in the pleasure and allowed him to continue. He gave her open mouth kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He licked it and watched as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his. He smirked and went back to biting and licking.

Lizzie began panting as Kol made a trail of kisses down her chest and licked between the valley of her breasts. He brought his hand up and ran it up and down her right thigh. She moaned as his hand moved closer and closer to her core with each stroke. Just before his hand could come up and wash over her sensitive center, he pulled his hand away.

She whimpered at the loss and Kol chuckled. He then made kiss down her stomach, over the material of her nighty. Then he finally reached the lowest part of her stomach and lifted his head to start a trail of kisses on her thighs.

She moaned as he left a trail of hot, wet open mouth kisses up her left thigh. She writhed in pleasure. He then moved to her other leg and made another trail of kisses up that one. He noticed quickly that her right side was the most sensitive.

Kol never made it all the way up her legs because the material of her nightgown was in the way. So he pushed it up until he could see her womanhood. He saw it was wet and ready for him to do whatever he pleased with her. He dipped his head back down in-between her legs. Just as he was about to touch his tongue to her, she stopped him.

"STOP!" She cried.

This somewhat annoyed him, but he smirked, thinking of a great way to punish her.

"Stop?" Kol asked.

Then he blew on her core and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. He smirked, knowing he was just turning her on more. He slipped his tongue out and slowly licked up and down her core, making little circles near her entrance. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her mouth and that's when he knew his job was done.

"Alright then." Kol smirked and got up from the bed.

Lizzie looked at him in disbelief. The one time he actually listened to her and it was when she wanted him most. Why did she have to say stop? Cause she had a conscious. Kol left her in the room, letting her think over the events for awhile. He felt a sense of accomplishment leaving her there without finishing his job.

Maybe next time she'll think before asking him to stop.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok there will be no Elijah/OC/Kol love triangle. This story was about Kol and I'm sticking to that. **

**However, Elijah will act as Lizzie's Savior and Guardian angel. :)**

**Sorry this is somewhat short, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up sometime today or tonight.**

* * *

The next few days were full of flirting, sexual tension, and unfulfilled desires. See, Kol had taken Lizzie's comment about stopping very seriously. In actuality it was a lesson he was determined to make her learn. So, he'd flirt with her, touch her, then just before he got to the good stuff, he'd leave her wanting more.

It was very frustrating for both of them and even though Kol wanted to break and give her what he knew she wanted, he wouldn't. He'd simply leave and fulfill his desires elsewhere. And today was no different.

"I'm going out for awhile." Kol picked up his coat and started to walked toward the front door. "See you later, my darling."

Then he was gone. Lizzie was left there, still in her maids uniform, with nothing to do. Watching TV day in and day out was getting rather boring for her. That's when a thought came to her.

She could make a break for it.

It was risky, but it's not as if he locked the door. He probably thought she wasn't stupid enough to try to run. Her efforts failed before, so maybe he figured she learned her lesson. On the contrary, she learned that each try got her closer to escaping. So, why not try now? Nothing was stopping her.

Lizzie looked around, to make sure he wasn't coming back, then she stood up and walked slowly to the front door. Just before she was about to turn the knob, she stopped. What if he was out there, on his way back for some reason? So, she figured using the back door would be a better idea.

She couldn't contain herself anymore and Lizzie made a dash for the back door. As quickly as she could, she flung the door open, making sure to close it on her way out, then she ran full speed out into the back yard. There was a gate all around. Great.

She found the garbage cans leaned against the wall and so she hopped on one and used it to hall herself over the wood fence. Lizzie successfully jumped over and landed on the other side. She was instantly thankful the neighbors didn't have a dog. In front of her, she could see the street and a flicker of hope sparked within her. She moved forward a couple of steps, but something stopped her.

Something in the back of Lizzie's mind told her to turn back while she could. To go back before Kol caught her and punished her. And he _would_ punish her.

_If_ he caught her.

That was enough for Lizzie to make a run for it. She bolted forward, goal in sight, but just as she was about to open the neighbors front gate and step onto the street, something caught her around the wrist and yanked her back. The force was so strong that she fell back on her butt. Looking up, she came face to face with the force that had stopped her.

Kol.

He glared down at her as his intimidating figure towered over her. The hope died instantly. She had been caught. Now she would have to deal with his wrath. She whimpered and scurried away from him. Or tried. She couldn't get far with him standing right there. So she sat on the ground, looking up at his angry face.

"The funniest thing happened." He smiled at her coldly. "I came back because I forgot my wallet and what do you know! You weren't there."

He smiled down at her, a dark look in his eyes, and awaited her answer. But none came. What could she say? She tried to escape and failed. It was as simple as that. He didn't need to hear it and something told her he wasn't in the mood for an answer anyway.

The smile slipped from his face and he grabbed her arm, yanking her up. She winced in pain at the harshness, but this was nothing compared to what he was going to do. Only god knows what he'd do to her. Quickly, he sped her back over the fence at an inhuman pace and back inside the house.

They were now standing in the living room. Kol crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her disapprovingly. Lizzie stood there and looked at the ground. Not wanting to look at him. She was afraid it would just anger him more. There was an tension in the air and she was just itching to get this over with.

"So, tell me, darling." Kol stepped close to her. "What should I do with a troublemaker like you?"

Lizzie didn't say anything, she shut her eyes and hoped he'd get over with this quickly.

"Punishment seems like the reasonable answer. Don't you think?" Kol brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Still, she said nothing. Rage and impatience bubbled away inside Kol. Finally he couldn't take her silence anymore and decided on what to do with her for her.

"Fine then." Kol grabbed her arm and hauled her down the hall. "Punishment it is."


	18. Chapter 17 (Dirty)

**I'm so sad about Kol not coming back. I was hoping he would. **

**And the writers of TVD have their logic flying all over the freaking place! How come when Bonnie died her spell broke, but when Qetsiyah (She imprisoned Silas with a spell right?) so why didn't he come back then too? SEE! MAKES NO FUCKING SESNE! **

**AND WHY WOULD THEY KILL OFF BONNIE! WTF? It was bad enough turning Elena into a vampire, getting rid of Jeremy and Kol, and then tossing Elijah and Klaus out into the cold, but now BONNIE TOO?**

**TVD is off my must watch list. So much for that show. It sucks now. Unless Kol comes back as a MAIN CHARACTER. Otherwise TVD is dead to me. **

**HAHA. No pun in tended. **

**P.s. Sorry this took so long to post. ^.^'**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

Kol threw Lizzie into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. She stumbled a few steps before she regained her balance again. He just stood there staring at her. He wasn't exactly sure what he could do as punishment. Hitting her wasn't an option, he wasn't an abuser. Spanking her of course doesn't count. He smirked at the memory. It seemed to be his best option, but he wanted to try something different.

All he could think was what could he do to her in order to get his demands through her thick skull? What punishment would suit her best? That's when a thought occurred to him. Maybe punishment wasn't the way to go. Perhaps he should take a different approach. A smirk appeared on his face as a plan formulated in his head.

Kol made his way past her and sat on the edge of the bed. He smirked at her and waved her over. Hesitantly, she made her way over and came to stand in front of him. He grabbed her thighs and yanked her closer, so that he was in between her legs. He smirked up at her and pulled her up to saddle his lap. She grabbed his shoulders to balance herself.

"I think maybe I've been too hard on you." Kol said to her. "What do you think?"

She looked down at him and just shrugged.

"I'm thinking maybe punishment isn't the way to go." He told her.

"It's not?" She asked.

He could hear her heart beat increasing. Probably afraid that there was something worse than punishment.

"No. I want to give you a reason to stay." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "That way, you won't want to run away from me."

She gulped audibly and he could feel her stiffen. He could also smell her arousal and grinned widely.

"What do you think?" He asked again, kissing down her neck. "Should I give you a reason to stay?"

Lizzie could feel him smirking as he continued to kiss down her neck and licked between the valley of her breasts. He kissed back up and made a trail of kisses up to her ear. She took a deep breath and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Yes." She agreed.

Kol didn't waste any time pressing his lips to hers. She squinted her eyes and just did her best to just sit back and enjoy. Whether she wanted this or not. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she granted him access immediately. When his tongue entered her mouth, Lizzie just lost control. She kissed back with fever and he returned the favor.

Soon Kol blurred them and Lizzie found herself under Kol. He smirked down at her, then continued kissing her. He ran his leg up and down her thigh in smooth slow motions. He moved his right hand up her leg until he reached the top of her thigh. He made little circles and she moaned into his mouth.

He knew by now that she had a weak spot on her legs. Smirking, he moved his kisses to her neck and made a trail all the way down to her collarbone licking and biting the whole way down. He reached her collarbone and licked the length of it. She arched her back into him, begging for more. He complied and moved his actions to her left collarbone.

Then he hoisted her up, so that they were both on their knees on the bed, facing each other. She watched as he quickly took off his shirt and pants and her maids outfit. In the blink of an eye it was all in a pile on the floor. They were both in their undergarments now.

Lizzie moved her hand and caressed his cheek. This took him by surprise, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. He closed his eyes and let her do with him what she wanted. She slowly moved her hand down his cheek, to his neck, and across his chest to his stomach. She paid extra close attention to his rock hard abs and traced them lightly with her fingertips.

Suddenly Kol grabbed her hand and she gasped and looked up at him. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was thinking. Then before she could move, his lips where on hers again and he pinned her to the bed, fiercely making out with her.

He grinded against her and she moaned into his mouth. Mimicking his actions, she moved her hips with his and he let out a low growl. Kol moved his kisses down to her half bare chest. He sucked over the material covering her breasts and listened as Lizzie panted and moaned into his touch. He smirked and moved his hand to the her back. He slid it up until he reached her bra and unclipped it. He pulled it off her and tossed it to the ground.

His mouth dropped to her chest and he ran his tongue over her nipple. She let out a gasp and gripped the sheets. He continued to let his tongue freely explore her breasts. Making small circles around her hard nipple to licking and biting around the flesh of her breasts. All the while he slowly moved his hand down her stomach, up her legs, and settled it on her core. Then he glided his hand up and hooked his fingers around her underwear and slipped them off with ease.

She was now completely bare to him and he drank in the sight of her.

He couldn't contain himself anymore and decided that too much time had been wasted on foreplay and not enough on his needs. Her needs. Quickly, he slipped off his own underwear and now he too was bare to her sight. He grinned as he watched her gape at him.

Kol made sure to be slow, though she was obviously ready for him physically and mentally, she was still a virgin. Slowly, he slipped inside her and he heard her cry out as he buried his head in her neck. Slowly, he pulled back in until just the tip of him was in her and then he thrusted back in. He did this a few more times before he nor she could take it anymore.

With each new thrust the sped increased and nothing was heard in the room except their cries of pure bliss. She was close and so was he. His fangs slipped from his gums and she noticed. She turned her head to the side and he gently sunk his fangs into her flesh. She cried out, but not in fear, in pleasure. They had both completely forgotten that he compelled her to like being bitten.

She came and when he was finished drinking from her, he came too. He collapsed beside her and sighed in content. Without a word, Lizzie nestled up against him and fell to sleep almost automatically. He did the same soon after.


	19. Chapter 18

A light rumbling sound woke Lizzie from her sleep that morning. Her head was leaning against a hard surface that had her neck twisted in a weird way. She worked the kink out of her neck before she realized where she was. Looking to her right, she saw the scenery of the outside world passing by her. Only then did she realize she was in a car.

Panic swept through her as she wondered how she got into the car in the first place, wearing only a long jacket that covered most of her body. She turned her attention to the driver and sighed in relief when she noticed it was Elijah.

"Good morning, Lizzie. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She looked to the backseat, wondering if Kol was with them, but he wasn't. "Why am I in your car and where's Kol?"

Elijah didn't answer, there was something in his body language that said he was beyond stressed. He looked somewhat upset. Something had happened to Kol, that's the only reason Elijah would act so strange. What else could it be?

"Elijah." Lizzie tried again. "Where's Kol?"

"He isn't with us." Is all Elijah said.

"...Yea, I noticed. So where is he?" Lizzie asked.

"Remember the deal I made with my brother?" Elijah asked her, changing the subject.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lizzie snapped.

He glanced at her.

"Do. You. Remember?" His voice became more firm.

"...Um...yes..." She whispered, her confidence evaporating as they spoke.

"Well, I knew my brother would not hand you over willingly." He looked at her. "Even if he got bored with you."

"...So..." She mused for him to continue.

"So, I formulated a plan to help you escape. To get away from Kol for good." Elijah explained. "Of course, I had to wait a few days."

"So, you're taking me home?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Yes." He nodded.

The feeling Lizzie got when he said that overjoyed her. She was so happy that she shed tears. She was going home. Finally, after all that she went through, she was finally able to go home. She was going to be able to see her family again. It was like a dream. She hoped it wasn't.

"Thank you." She said to him.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Elijah's car rolled up to Lizzie's house and her family was on the porch waiting to greet her. They waved to her as she sat in the car and looked at them through the window. She wondered why they were acting so...normal. Elijah turned the car off and noticed Lizzie's confusion.

"I compelled them to think that you've been on a trip in New York." Elijah explained.

"So they have no idea about Kol?" Lizzie asked.

"None." He confirmed.

"Speaking of Kol, isn't he going to come looking for me?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him. Kol will not bother you as long as I'm around." Elijah assured her.

She smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He turned forward in his seat. "We'll be in touch."

"Alright." She stepped out of the car. "See you later."

"Goodbye." He said.

Lizzie had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing much of him or Kol from now on. They were out of her life for good. It saddened her a bit. She thought about all she's been though. She's be used and abused and has made new friends along the way. All because of Kol.

Lizzie watched as Elijah drove off and her family came up to her and greeted her in hugs.

"My baby!" Her mother hugged her tightly.

She laughed. "Mom."

"Come here!" Her sister enveloped her in a hug. "How was New York? Meet any cute guys?"

"None." Lizzie shrugged and smiled.

"BULL!" May called her on her bluff.

"We can talk about that later." Lizzie said.

"LIZZIE!"

Lizzie turned to see Elena Gilbert coming over to her. She ran up to her and hugged her. It surprised Lizzie, but she hugged her back. Then Jeremy and Alaric gave her hugs. It was a bit awkward, but she figured they were just relieved to see her alive.

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." Lizzie said to her.

Elena smiled.

"I'm going to the Grill...Would you like to come?" Elena asked.

"Mom?" She looked to her mom.

"Go ahead." Her mother said.

"May, you coming?" She asked her sister.

"DUH!" May said.

Lizzie turned back to Elena. "Let's go."

The three girls linked arms and made their way to Mystic Grill. Who knew all this trouble Kol caused could actually bring her closer to other people?

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to end it there, but I probably am. **

**This story was stretched way too far. Not chapter wise, but just how long it took to write. **

**I get bored of stories easily and I'm very sorry it took so long to update.**


	20. Chapter 19

Kol woke feeling extremely weak, like he usually did now a days. He could barely open his eyes anymore. When was the last time he had blood? 3...maybe 4 days. He wasn't sure and he wasn't keeping count. He had become far too weak for that.

This was all Elijah's fault. He had done this to him. His own brother had snapped his neck, took away _his_ Lizzie, and then threw him in a dungeon to rot. Elijah was no better than Niklaus at this point. Anger boiled inside Kol as he thought about his "brother's." Thought about what they had done to him. It was unforgiveable.

"Still awake I see." Elijah taunted from the slit in the door.

Kol looked over at him weakly and smirked.

"I will get out of here, Elijah." Kol promised. "And when I do, I'll dagger you and take _my_ Lizzie far away from here. Somewhere no one will find us."

Elijah glared at him, but he cooled off almost immediately.

"No, Kol. You won't." He said calmly. "I promised Lizzie she would never see you again and I intend to keep my word."

"You intend to." Kol said to him. "It doesn't mean you will. Lizzie's _mine _and I will have her."

Elijah was through arguing with Kol. The whole reason he came down was to try to get through to his brother, but it was useless. Kol was stubborn and possessive. There was no changing Kol's mind once it was made up. Sighing, Elijah turned from the door and that's when Kol did something unexpected.

He ran up to the door, using all the strength he could muster up and snapped Elijah's neck through the slit in the door. Elijah feel to the ground with a thud. Kol was smart enough to grab the keys, that Elijah stupidly kept on him at all times, and unlocked the door.

Kol stepped out and smirked down at his brother. So much for keeping his promise to Lizzie.

**~The Vampire Dairies~**

"Okay, see you later." Lizzie waved goodbye to Bonnie and they went their separate ways.

Lizzie couldn't believe how everything has changed since the Kol incident. Five wholes days and she hasn't seen him once. Her lucky was beginning to turn. She smiled to herself and made her way down her street. She walked down her driveway, but was stopped when someone appeared in front of her.

"Hello, darling." Kol smirked at her. "Did you miss me?"

Lizzie gasped and stepped back. "Kol."

She turned to run but he grabbed her arm and forced her still.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kol wagged a disapproving finger at her. "No running this time."

"...How...Where..." Lizzie struggled with the question.

She thought she'd never see him again and yet...here he was. Kol quirked an amused eye brow at her.

"I'm sorry, darling. Did you mean to ask how I found you and where I came from?" Kol asked. "Or are you wondering why Elijah isn't here to save you?"

"...all three..." Is all Lizzie said.

"For the past three days I've been stuck in a dungeon. I knew where you lived previously, so finding you was no problem. And Elijah...had a bit of an accident."

"What did you do to him?" Lizzie growled.

Kol glared at her and tightened his hand on her arm. She winced in pain.

"I snapped his neck." Kol towered over her. "I should of daggered him."

Lizzie lost all of her confidence when he towered over her like that. She shrunk away from him and lowered her head. She wasn't going to be getting out of this one.

"Don't look so disappointed." Kol tilted her chin up to him. "Now we can be together."

"I don't want to." Lizzie whispered.

Kol glared. "Why not? Is Elijah better than me? Have you been sleeping with him?"

With each new question, Kol's grip tightened to extremes and Lizzie could no longer feel the blood circulating in it. She pulled at it and tried to get her hand away from him, but he just gripped tighter. She let out a yelp of pain and tears came to her eyes, he loosened his grip upon noticing.

"This is why, Kol!" Lizzie yanked her arm away from him. "Because your a controlling dick! I HATE YOU!"

This only angered Kol further and it surprised him. Who knew his little Lizzie could be so confident?

"Yes, I am, but that's who I am darling. Take it or leave it." Kol challenged.

There was a moment of silence.

"Leave it." She brushed past him, but he appeared in front of her in a second.

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter." Kol told her.

"I didn't say I cared." She stood her ground.

Kol couldn't understand where this confidence was coming from. She was defiant before, but this was just ridiculous. She made him so mad sometimes, yet, he didn't even care. He wanted her. That's all that mattered to him right now.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Huh?" She didn't understand.

"Money, jewelry, clothing. Name your price and it's yours." Kol said, losing his patience.

"You think you can buy me off?" She was offended now.

"Don't act offended." Kol stepped closer to her. "I know you want something from me. What is it?"

"What I want is your respect. Appreciation. Love. Honesty. Trust."

These words were all foreign to Kol. Love, honesty, trust? Was she serious? Money couldn't buy those things and he wasn't capable of giving these things to her. They required him to feel. He didn't want to feel. He just wanted to fool around and have fun and she wanted commitment.

"Well then I guess we've come to an impasse because I can't give those things to you." Kol explained.

She nodded. "And that's why I want nothing to do with you."

She strode past him again, this time not out of anger, but out of disappointment. It made him feel guilty. HA! Kol Mikaelson feeling guilty. What a joke. But it's how he felt. It's what she was making him feel. She was making him feel period. He grabbed her arm again and sighed.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. What he was about to do would corrupt all his morals, but he just had to have her.

"I didn't say I couldn't try." He said.

And that's all she needed to hear. In a second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. It caught him by surprise, but soon enough he was kissing her back with fever. She pulled away and smiled up at him. There was something contagious about her smile. Soon he found himself smiling.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She said.

"Friendship?" Now he was confused.

"Of course." She smirked at him. "Every guy has got to start somewhere. Don't think this trying thing has let you off the hook."

Kol growled in anger, but he could accept that.

"Fine." He huffed.

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

And all he could think was, _What is it about this girl_?


End file.
